Batman vs Sherlock Holmes
Batman vs Sherlock Holmes is the twenty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eleventh episode of Season 2. It features the crime-fighting superhero from the DC comic series of the same name, Batman, rapping against one of the greatest fictional detectives of all time, Sherlock Holmes. It also features Sherlock's companion and friend, Dr. Watson, and Batman's side-kick and Boy Wonder, Robin. It was released on November 27th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Batman EpicLLOYD as Robin Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson Lyrics ['''Note:' Sherlock Holmes' lines are in green, Dr. Watson's lines are in brown, and Holmes thinking is in italic.]'' 'Batman:' Nice hat, dork. You look like a duck. I had Alfred read your books. He told me they suck. I'll crush your British nuts until they're bangers and mash! I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash! You chump! I kick punks like you off the streets, While you and Velma here are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries! Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your raps can, So bring it on, bitch…I'm Batman! 'Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson:' I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain. Holmes, explain. I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire? Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours To afford the toys he needs, since he has no superpowers! You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! I heard he has a British butler. Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill! My sidekick's a doctor, because his flows are so ill! 'Batman:' Shut up, nerds. I serve justice, so eat it! My sidekick only comes around… 'Robin:' …When he's needed! Boy Wonder make you wonder how your ass got killed! Bite harder than those hounds down in Baskerville! I'll bust you with that bat-wack-rap repellent! Rappel a building, snatch a villain, then by dinner be chillin'! Gotta secret 'bout your homegirl Irene Adler: Took her back to my nest to "bam pow kersplat" her! I'll shatter that fiddle with a chop of the hand! Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw, god damn! 'Batman:' You're not smart; you're selfish. You endanger everyone's life. Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you! Not your brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You'll die alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! 'Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson:' This mustn't register on an emotional level… First, exploit childhood tragedy…then gesture with pipe… Watson finishes punchline…next, acknowledge compliment… Conclude with killer catchphrase… I believe your parent's homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Holmes, you've cracked the case! You're a batshit crazy basket case! Bloody good rhymes! I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was…elementary, my dear Watson. OHHHHHHHH! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature superheroes. The second is Goku vs Superman. **Coincidentally, they both have a DC character portrayed by Nice Peter and a DC character portrayed by EpicLLOYD. ***Even more so, Peter and Lloyd are on the same side both times, though Peter is also on Goku's side as Krillin. *This is the second battle where there are two people on each team, with the first being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **However, it is not officially considered as the second 2 vs 2 battle as the title of the battle suggests. *This is the third battle where both title characters are fictional, with the first two being Gandalf vs Dumbledore and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *This is the first battle to have a rapper say something during the "Who won? Who's next?" screen, followed by Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *This is the fifth battle to feature non-versified parts serving as commentary; the others are Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *This is the first battle without George Watsky to include a verse with fast rap. Continuity *Robin's costume has the ERB logo on it. *This is the first battle to have someone other than the title character in their card, as Watson is in Holmes' title card. The second battle Zeus vs Thor, where Loki, Odin, and Brokkr appear in Thor's title card. Production *This is the third battle where Zach Sherwin plays a character, the first two being Einstein vs Stephen Hawking and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Errors *During the "Who won?" scene, Watson walks in front of a pole that is supposed to be in front of him. References *There are many references to the 1966 Batman television show: **The first is Robin climbing down the building with rope, which is similar to the Batman rope climb in the show with the building on the left. **The second is the "POW!", "BAM!" and "KERSPLAT!" the sound effects when Batman and/or Robin punch or kick a criminal. **Finally, the outro is a reference to the Batman spinning logo often used to change a scene in the show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJpENoAz970 Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Batman vs Sherlock Holmes KARAOKE ♫ Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Kyle Mooney